


Baby You're So Classic

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Booty Calls, Boys Kissing, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Classroom Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Drunk Texting, Finger Sucking, First Crush, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending, Hot Tub Sex, Implied Relationships, Library Sex, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Kink, Movie Night, My First Work in This Fandom, Pillow Fights, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Fantasy, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Prince is Mr Popular at school since third grade. I mean, could you blame him for being handsome, smart, very fit and everyone's eye candy?But what happens when this Mr Popular gets his very own eye candy also nicknamed 'Space Dandy'





	Baby You're So Classic

Birds are chirping and cars are driving as the wonderful hot golden sun raised from beyond the grave of gray clouds of a brand new day that is for sure.   
Well, maybe not for everyone...

This is a story surrounded two teenage boys who go to a completely normal high school in completely normal lives and how their worlds of complete differences mixed together perfectly for the boost of both romance and happiness: Let's start shall we?

 

__________

 

Prince's shiny white new phone vibrated and chimed once it's neon teal numbers read 6:01, a very good song to Prince's ears coming out of the small case's silent rings of a wake up call. A very bright tired grin platered itself right across the aqua long haired male at the song playing, bring his arms to sit his nude body up out of the covered his head and face, breathing in a smell of morning sun soaked air around him.  
Prince is Mr Popular at school since the third grade track race. I mean, could you blame him for being handsome, smart, very fit and everyone's eye candy? Of course you can't!  
He got right out of bed and started getting ready for his shower, humming along with Cassi Thomson's 'Caught Up In You' with a nice thought of nothing ruining this perfect day and mood. 

Meanwhile in a much different poorer neighborhood...

 

Semi glowing bright red colored numbers that read 6:01 AM flashed with loud annoying beeping coming from the brick shaped and sized alarm clock along side which awoken the raven hair teen male from under the many piles of stained ugly blankets over his half nude body.   
He slammed his hand down hard on the snooze button and raised up from the hidden bed covered in mess like a bear waking up from winter slumber in his cave. 'Space' Dandy is your normal teenage student in high school who is basically a loner and background star with a underdog air around his bad boy looks.


End file.
